Angel of Darkness
by AnGelFrEaK101
Summary: When the X men meet a new team member suddenly, they begin to get curious about her past. What does she know and what is she not telling them? Xmen and FF crossover.
1. new member?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the X-men or any thing else but I do own the mysterious character._**

Wolverine came back from Xavier's trip to learn of his past and to find out about his history. He came back only to find nothing, it was cryptic. So when he came back to the school for the gifted, he learned one thing; someone was following him. When he turned around nobody was there.

He neared the entrance; he opened the door to the Xavier school. Storm who was walking down the stairs went to go greet him, but then she dead stopped and directed her attention below. She asked, "Wolverine, did you bring someone along with you?" He shook his head and was dumb stricken and indicated he didn't see anyone. He then asked what she meant; and all Storm said was, "Look beside you." As she pointed to where he glanced, beside him and saw a young girl about in her early 20's.

I was trying to hold myself up but didn't manage, I fell and that's when a man caught me.

Storm didn't know what this girl intended on doing or if she was even a mutant.

I wasn't badly hurt, I just fell into unconsciousness. So they brang me in the medical room.

Rogue was there leering with Bobby.

Jean looked at the girl and noticed that she had deep cuts and scrapes on her arms and stomach. But when she looked at them closely she noticed something; so she tried applying medicine on it but it healed suddenly, but not like Wolverine's regenerating/healing power. It was different. Jean didn't know what to do, so she motioned her hands over the girl's head to read her mind but could not. So she left the girl for a brief second, who they didn't know anything about. Jean told the Professor she could not read the young girl and he tried entering her mind but could not get any information fromher either. So he then said, "Maybe she has some mind reading block." Storm stroked the girl's hair and said, "Who is she?" Jean then warned, "Storm, you might not what to do that?" Storm asked, "Do…" But before she could finish the girl woke and grabbed Storm's hand gently and because she didn't see anything in Storm that indicated she was going to harm her, and she let her go. Everyone who was around was not only curious but scared. The girl got up and asked, "Who are all of you?"

I sensed how they felt. But completely froze when I saw Wolverine. I didn't know why I froze. The two women handed me, the young girl, some clothes later on. I thanked them and I changed out ofmy bloody clothes in private and got out of the room. I changed in the new clothes and walked down the hall with the two women. I never met anyone in this place before, but I knew they were all different. I also knew that everyone was curious on who I was, and why I had come. I walked into an office and sat down quietly. The professor then said, "Oh, I see you met Jean, Scott,Ororo and Logan." Then I was completely confused. I knew they had weaknesses and what their powers where but with a light touch I could read everything about them. This was shocking. But what I didn't know is what they liked or disliked and what their hobbies were. As I sat there listening to Professor Xavier speak; he never mentioned anything about the mutants here or which he helped or the fact everyone in the room, I was in, were all mutants. But I didn't show that I knew that.

Everyone in this school were mutants. As I sat there listening they didn't know what I was doing there in the first place. They didn't tell me that there was mutants in the school and they didn't mention their plans. I asked, "How did I get here?" Professor Xavier looked closely and said, "You must know, you have came with Logan, here." He pointed to the guy I first met here and then there was a silence because Jean was giving a weird expression. Scott asked, "Jean, what is it, what's wrong?" She was having insights of the whole thing. I paced over to a chair and sat and asked, "So, what is this school?" Professor X wheeled himself closer to me and said nothing; he just looked at the ground confused. I sat up more straight and said, "Is this a school for the gifted?" I noticed the sign out by the entrance. Professor X looked up at me and nodded. And I continued, "I mean gifted as in mutants. You are all mutants." Everyone looked at me. And I said, "Don't get me wrong, but you guys are looking at me like I swore at you." Professor was stunned and asked, "How did you know that?" I shrugged, because I truly didn't remember anything from my past except that my gifts were kept hidden from the students and the others when I was little. The name I was given was a name I most dreaded. My family members were monsters in my eyes. They didn't understand. I ran from them and I didn't know what happened after that.

But all of a sudden there was a sudden silence.

Everyone was waiting for my answer. So I answered, "I am different too." Jean stopped struggling and turned her attention over to me and I said to her, "Its getting worse isn't it?" Jean was shocked. Professor Xavier let me go and Storm led me to a room to stay in.

It was almost night time and I saw something moving in the shadows of the night. When I jumped down I found it only to be Rogue. She was startled at first but she was hesitant to not be too close with me. She did in fact talk to me. She asked, "Are you a mutant?" I nodded yes. She then asked me, "What are your special gifts?" I shrugged. I then asked her the same thing she answered, "I have … I can't touch people or I will hurt them." I quickly understood why she was scared. She then pulled her gloves on and then asked, "How did you know I was out here?" I shrugged yet again. She and I walked in the school quietly hoping nobody will see us. That's when I looked up by the stairway and I pushed myself and her out of view. She and I were quiet. The man finally left and Rogue told me who it was, "That was Logan, I swear he must have heard us." She was silent and I walked up the stairs. Rogue went quietly in her room and I said, "Night." I left and was lying on the bed in my room trying to sleep but all I got were visions of my past _or were they?_

When I woke, I got up, exited the room and leaped down the stairs. Everyone was either being taught something or were reading. I, on the other hand was getting impatient so I followed the girl in front of me and we went into a room it was the Professor's room. I stopped walking when I noticed that she just walked through a door. I opened the door and she smirked at me. I could tell she was laughing before I came in. I sat in a desk and then the professor immediately said, "Oh, you're here. I wasn't expecting you." Then I seen Storm standing by the door way. Then professor X said, "I want you to follow Ororo, she will be glad to help you." I got up out of the desk and followed Storm; but as I was leaving I made sure I had all my things.

As we were walking down the hall Storm said, "So, is everything going good?" I nodded yes. I was then taken to a room that seemed familiar. The room had a big round table and was located beneath the school. I didn't understand why. There were people in the room. They introduced themselves just in case. The man with glasses on was Scott/ Cyclops. The next person was Bobby/ Iceman. And lastly the other two were Logan/ Wolverine and Marie/ Rogue. I met some of these people before. They were organizing something. I didn't clearly know what they were planning but I knew it had nothing to do with me but as I was leaving Storm grabbed my arm and said, "You should stay, we need you." At that moment I really felt needed, all I heard when I was little was a lie. They said they needed me, which was all crap; they only needed me for a reason which I never understood.

As I returned to reality, I brought my ideas to the table and they were accepted. The plan **was** that professor Xavier was to visit Magneto but I seen something wrong and I told him it might turn out to be a trap and everyone believed me. I told them that we need to stop William Stryker. But I didn't know how I could explain his intentions and his plans for each of them.

That was answered when Logan turned on the television and we heard about some mutantwho tried to assassinate the president of the United States.

Later, we went to go find him in Boston.

Me, Storm and Jean Went inside an abandoned Church and began looking but all we heard was voices coming from every direction. Jean then indicated gleefully, "He is a teleporter." Storm then concluded, "That must be why the Professor could couldn't trace him." Jean nodded. I would have told them I already knew that but I didn't want to let them know that.

After thinking, I noticed that Storm and Jean had him down from where he was and now they were talking to him. When I sat down next to him and said, "Do you remember anything?" The Blue man stared at me and told me, "Ionly remember coming here." Jean was curious about the man. He then said, "My name is Kurt Wagner, known also as the night crawler." I knew of this guy but I couldn't place him.

We then took him in the jet they owned. And I was surprised that Kurt was staring at me for a few minutesholdinghis necklace in both hands and then starting chanting some prayers. Then Storm said, "Someone has one of those mouth pieces!" She contacted it, and was Wolverine. He was using asurprized tone when speaking, "Hurry, Storm we are at Bobby Drake's house." And with that last sentence the connection was disconnected. When we arrived we saw Wolverine laying on the ground and Rogue staying down and Pyro making firey destruction. Marie was making it better by using her absorbing ability. Wolverine healed from being shot in the head and then began to walk over to the jet along with the others. When they got in we took off. Everyone was quiet. That was until I saw something different in Jean, it was internal. All of a sudden when I turned away from her the jet started beeping and people were trying to make their mark. Storm began to make a heavy storm full of tornadoes and lighting. It seemed to make them lose control of their jets but they still got their mark. I looked at Jean who was concentrating on something and thenI heard one of the missiles blew up, but the next blew up close to the jet which made everyone being thrown forward. Marie was lucky she was caught by Kurt and was safe. It was weird how we landed. We thought we were going to die. But Magneto used his magnet control and stopped the jet. After he did he said, "When will these people learn to fly?"

He fixed the big hole in the jet and we planned to land for camp. But as we were on our way Mystique was looking at me closely, then she whispered in Magneto's ear. I then got a vision; it was of us by Alkali Lake. Then it faded. I looked up and saw Pyro talking to Magneto. He was playing with his lighter.


	2. something blue?

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the X-men or any thing else but I do own the mysterious character._**

As Pyro also known as John began playing with lighting I felt something was up. The woman sitting next to Magneto also know as Eric, was looking straight at me.I was trying to place her; although I couldn't. My memory was foggy.

When we landed we landed in a deserted forest. It was weird. Jean and the other were talking and saying that Professor Xavier was held captive but not by one person.

Kurt was talking to me and Rogue, he was saying that he could teleport himself over there and listen closely. But I told them that I could hear them and I told them everything. Kurt looked at me and said, "I knew there was something about you." And I answered, "Well, I never knew you could teleport." He then nodded. Rogue said, "Can you read people's minds?" I shrugged my memory was very unclear. I could only remember things if I thought about it long enough. Everyone was going to have to go to sleep at some point but before I did; I said to Jean, "Does Alkali lake mean anything to you?" And Jean answered, "Why?" I responded, "Nothing." Leaving Jean curious. As I walked by; Mystique she gave me a look, which for some reason I knew. I and Mystique were talking and then she said, "You don't remember me?" Then she turned over to me and I answered, "Not really." By the way she was doing things she seemed to know me real well because she laid her hand on mine and then I got images. The images were of her and me. They were friendly. When she let go, because she saw Wolverine I said, "You like to tease him don't you?" She looked at me and smirked. She walked over to the tent he was in but as Jean. She was good at what she did, but I would never choose to be like her, like her. I wandered over to my tent and fell asleep.I thought,_ Was Mytique part of my past?_

When I woke up I felt different. I heard noises and I then seen my tent door zipping open and it was Rogue she said, "Hey, you're awake." When I looked closer it was just Mystique playing a joke on me. She turned into her original form laughing a little and said, "We should get moving." _Why was Mystique being so motherly? _I asked myself. It was beginning to get real odd. I woke and packed my things and went into the jet and we just planned out our mission. But all of a sudden I began getting glimpses of a masked man and Stryker talking and when I seen that the man had killed someone in the vision I panicked. Then my vision faded and I shouted, "He isn't alone you know." This changedtheir plans completely. Mystique who was sitting in the corner looked at me closely and smirked. Magneto seen something was up between us two and I feel that I couldn't trust that man._Call it a hunch._He was bound to betray someone; even if you were his loyal sidekick. But that didn't seem like it though. Wolverine/ Logan insisted on going in but I didn't know what to say. Then the images of a man lying there with a hole in the middle of his chest bothered me and frighten me. We were going to have to be careful.

Magneto sent Mystique down there as Logan. It was working real well. Stryker didn't seem so happy and eventually let **him** in. I tried to relax.Last we heard from Mystique, she was nowin the control room. We then got out and then caught up with her. Magneto literally tore the door down using his gift. He was impressed with Mystique.This didn't scare me. I just looked around and when I looked around I noticed that Logan vanished and then everyone asked, "Where did he go?" Jean was stumped.

Meanwhile,

Wolverine strolled in to a quiet room full of plugs and a tank. When he touched something he got glimpses of his past.

When he came back to reality. He felt a presence watching him. When narrowed his vision he saw it was an Asian woman. Then when he blinked the woman lunged outfor him. He caught her and threw her into a wall. He was scared that he hurt a woman but when she got back up; he noticed she wasn't any ordinary woman she was a mutant. He slid his claws out from beneath his skin and winced with pain. He extended his claws and was ready to kill. The woman spring up and slowly walked over to him, as in to tease him. She actually wanted to kill him. She extended her nails and Wolverine looked at her and commented, "Holy shit!" That moment hadpassed and they were wounding each other and what creped Wolverine was that she could heal too. He threw her into the tank and put the pipe that pumped the metal used to make his claws in her mouth and she died.

During,

With Wolverine gone, Storm and Night crawler set out to save Professor Xavier. It was a blur on what happen before. As I focused on what happened before we went to Bobby Drake's house. Stryker broke into the school and was looking for something. I wasn't sure what but at the moment I began to feel something was going to happen. Jean started to struggle not with her telepathy but with her telekinesis. She moved a block out of the way of the door to where Professor X was. I got a vision and in it, were these people much like us and they were trying to stop this man with the black cloak I had seen before in the vision before. My vision faded. And then I said, "We're expecting company!" Jean and mostly everybody looked at me. Mystique snagged a glare only to find I was serious. She grinned and was ready to fight. But in the vision it didn't seem that these people were trying to hurt me or the others. So we were in for a big surprise.


	3. House invasion?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except My character, Aurora. Which I don't think I mentioned that was her name. Anyway, I own nothing branded. **

I sensed everything was going to be okay. We just needed to get Professor Xavier out of that room. When I looked at Jean it seemed like she knew something more then any of us. I didn't know what. I remembered that Cyclops was gone and she was heartbroken, she was scared he was dead.

Then it came back to me.

Bobby and Logan were in the kitchen I was strolling through the halls because I sensed there was danger. Then I ran into Rogue. The girl I had met earlier.

The school rules implied that everyone was to be quiet and sound asleep. But those rules I guess weren't followed, by everyone. It was quiet and I felt restless. Rogue talking to me did help a little. She told me about her past experiences here and about everyone she knew here. I could sense something was up. Rogue said, "What's wrong?" I looked at her and replied, "Something's not right." Then all of a sudden we heard gunshots and screaming. I took Rogue to the near hallway. We walked down the hallway and Rogue seen John. We gathered as a group and set out to find the rest. Bobby was with Wolverine, they were being attacked but Wolverine had the situation under control.

We had to find an exit. That's when we seen Bobby he was rushing out the kitchen. Rogue then had seen him and Bobby said, "There are secret exits all over we have to get out."

Meanwhile,

Wolverine was ready for a fight and not a defeat. He was not only angry but worried about the students who couldn't fend for themselves. He was stabbing people who attacked. He then said, "You picked the wrong house, buddy."And threw the wounded guy down.

During,

Bobby banged on the door, and it automatically slid open. He crawled in and then Rogue urged us to stop. She said, "We have to go back for Logan!" John replied, "The man can take care of himself." Rogue then looked at Bobby and said, "Bobby, please we need him." She was desperate. He had never seen her like that. Bobby and everybody including myself raced back to the door.

When we got back to Logan; Logan was talking to Stryker face to face. We had to save him, so Bobby created an ice wall and although Logan was mad because we ended their little reunion he came and that's how we ended up at Bobby's place.

There was no way of getting in there so I walked away from the scene and tried to see what was going on in the room. But when I did all I seen was fuzz. It was static fuzz, like a humming sound. I couldn't make anything out of it. I heard Storm saying, "Kurt, I want you to take me in there." Kurt answered with a sense of panic in his tone, "I don't think I can." Storm then said, "I have faith in you." And with that they were gone.

I knew something was bound to happen. That's when I got these images. It was of four people and perhaps more. They were all helping us. Then I saw I flash of light and then my vision faded. It was real weird.

After Storm and Kurt were gone, I saw that Mystique was knelling on the ground in pain; hands placed on the side of her head. When Magneto looked at me he tapped his helmet as if that would protect him. I somehow didn't feel a thing. I then sensed it stop and Storm and Kurt come out with Professor Xavier. When we got out of the building that was about to flood; I saw more images that made me stop in the middle of the way of my trail. Rogue and Bobby I think were still in the jet. There was no way of it arriving on time because neither Rogue nor Bobby knew how to pilot it.

I knew I had to tell somebody about these images. But who should I tell? Who could I trust? That was my main question. I would have trusted Mystique but she might have changed. I trusted her long ago and still do but when it come down to it she was with Magneto and he was a bad man she was involved with it. She gave me that choice. And I knew where my heart was; even though **they **didn't except me.

The world full of non-mutants didn't except not only because we were different it was because they were scared of us. Jean tried to prove that some mutants are harmless if you get to know them but it didn't seem to work. It seemed in order to get heard you have to be the president.

After we walked out of the entrance that Wolverine spotted back there we made it out safely. Although Mystique and Magneto were long gone, I wanted to catch up with them but I had to help these people.

Rogue tried her best to pilot the jet and landed a few meters away from us which showed she was new at it. She landed and she didn't damage the jet, and harm herself which was a good thing. When we got in the jet we were about to lift off when the water came from the dam sending a whole bunch of water coming toward the jet not letting us lift off. Or was it the engines? Jean saw this and immediately took action. She got out of the jet and used her telekinesis and her other gifts and helped us lift off. Nobody could save her and nobody wanted to leave her but she made that a choice. And that was to save us. She was brave. Scott didn't seem to want that and was all emotional about it. We took off. Leaving Jean to get smothered in the cold water. I knew that wasn't the end.

I learned that Stryker was killed along with the water. But Stryker's partner in business was no where to be seen. It seemed he got away before we got a chance to meet him. But I also knew at some point down the road we would meet him too. John/pyro was gone with Magneto. I guess it was a power thing. And we made it safely back at the school.


	4. New Discoveries?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except My character, Aurora. Which I don't think I mentioned that was her name. Anyway, I own nothing branded. **

When we got back to the school something was going on with these visions. It was six months later since the whole Stryker thing and of course everyone still missed Jean and everyone just wanted everything to be normal again, but I had seen worst.

With Jean gone, Wolverine and Scott were shaken.

They both were fond of Jean. Stryker was long gone, but my nagging thoughts were still on those people. The four people who were still a mystery to me. I would have told Rogue or even Storm but I was too scared but it didn't even scare me to go around pretending I knew nothing.

As I was walking around the school trying to find answers I realized I just walked through a young girl. I checked to see if my sanity was seeing the same thing. The girl said as she stopped and noticed that I was wondering what happened, "Oh, I am sorry. My name is Kitty. What's your name?" She pulled her hand out and jokingly when I put my hand out shake and it went through hers. She laughed. I replied, "My name is Aurora." She walked with me and said, "What are your powers?" I shrugged. I wasn't lying, I just didn't clearly know. She then said, "I have phasing abilities." We both walked out a long hallway. She had to leave to get to class. We said our goodbyes.

I headed outdoors and looking above I noticed that Storm was using her abilities to changing the weather. It stopped suddenly. I walked out the school and ventured outside. I jumped and was literally flying. I flew over the woods and landed in New York. I arrived hoping something would call out to me. Nobody at the school noticed I was gone.

I knew I had abilities but never knew I could fly. It was all new to me. Mystique seemed to know a lot about me. Did we share a bond? I walked down the long and busy street I vaguely remembered. I had seen a few newspapers when walking by. It had a picture of the people I foreseen in my visions. They were famous. Maybe they knew something. She had to find them. Where ever they were she had to find them.


End file.
